Young and Beautiful
by Serpentineroads
Summary: Letters Gatsby never received from Daisy, and outdated letters Daisy received a while after Gatsby's death.


**A/N: Letters from Gatsby to Daisy, and Daisy to Gatsby. If you haven't read the book "The Great Gatsby", this contains many spoilers, so keep that in mind. Also, I would like to add that the song lyrics are from the song _"Young and Beautiful"_ by Lana Del Rey, and are in no way my lyrics. Please feel free to post a review :)**

**I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now**

Dear Daisy,

I am James Gatz. Or more commonly known: Jay Gatsby. Remember me? Surely you do, as I've never stopped thinking of you. I have seen and done everything, but never have I seen anything so rare a beauty as you, Daisy. I've hosted the most grand of parties in hopes to entice you to attend, but you never showed. I bought a house right across the lake from you in order to be closer to you, but I don't think you remember who I am. Yet.

Love always,

Jay

**Diamonds, brilliant in Bel Air now**

Dear Daisy,

Money has always meant everything to you. I can't say I blame you; everyone in this world is worried about financial stability. For you, love wasn't enough. I loved you, but you left me because I had no money to my name. Remember when we were in love, but I couldn't marry you because I was poor and you were rich? I want you to see that now I am back, and I have as much money as your husband, Tom. You don't ever have to worry. Anything you want, I can do for you. I can do more for you than Tom Buchanan ever did. I've devoted the rest of my life after the war to becoming rich and getting you back. I just need to figure out a way to talk to you again. I need to be with you again.

Love always,

Jay

**Hot summer nights, mid July, when you and I were forever wild. The crazy days, city lights, the way you'd play with me like a child. **

Dear Daisy,

Do you remember, Daisy? Do you remember everything we did together? Do you remember when we made love for the first time, and you swore you loved me? When you thought I was smart because I knew different things from you? We can always bring the past back, Daisy; it's not too difficult. You need to tell him you never loved him. You just...you need to tell him. It can happen again; all the fun and crazy things we did. We can do it again.

Love always,

Jay

**Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?**

Dear Jay,

I am married now and I have a baby girl. I am happy; I have money. My husband's ancestors all attained large amounts of money, so he is richer than my wildest dreams. I've taught my daughter to be nothing simpler than a beautiful fool, because in this world, that is the best thing a girl can be. If you see me now, you probably won't love me anymore. I have changed, Jay. I'm no longer young or beautiful. I wonder where you are now, and whether or not you still remember me.

Love,

Daisy

**Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul**

Dear Daisy,

I'm a tortured old sport. I like to think that I throw these parties in hopes of meeting you at them one day, but I heard your husband is a harsh old fellow, and he wouldn't hear of it. He doesn't deserve to be with you. I think I found a way to talk to you again. My neighbor, Nick Carraway. I recently discovered that he is your cousin! I will personally invite him over to my party, and I will try to ask this as a favor between two neighbors. I hope he will do me this one solid.

Love always,

Jay

**I've seen the world, lit it up, as my stage now. Channeling angels in the new age now**

Dear Daisy,

Oh, you should see the lights of this place. I'm sure you do see it, as I am only across the lake from you. I invited Nick Carraway to my party earlier tonight. I spoke with him, but I didn't have it in me to ask him for a favor when I barely know him and he barely knows me. I did, however, notice the lovely Jordan Baker speaking with him, and I do remember Jordan from the old days. She knew we were in love. I spoke with her awhile and I told her something she had to do, then I invited Nick to drive with me in my yellow hydrocar. He's an agreeable old sport, that's for sure. It will be a pleasant drive, then I will ask Jordan to explain the favor to him, as I can't bring myself to say it.

Love always,

Jay

**Hot summer days, rock and roll, the way you play for me at your show. And all the ways I got to know your pretty face and electric soul**

Dear Jay,

I finally saw you. We were awkward and embarrassed at first, as I thought about what I would say to you if I saw you for the longest time, and when I finally saw you, there was so much to say and so little time. But when Nick left us alone for a half hour, I realized you're still the same charming man from my past. We tacitly decided we were still in love, and you showed me your mansion. You gave me a tour of all of your rooms and expensive possessions. I'm still terribly sorry I began crying, I've just never seen such beautifully expensive shirts before.

Love,

Daisy

**Dear Lord when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man. When he comes tell me that you'll let him in. Father, tell me if you can**

Dear Jay,

After that day that we reunited, many things happened. I came to your house almost every night, and we had an affair. It was lovely, and I wish it could have lasted, but I was a fool. On the hottest day of summer, you and Nick came over to my house. You publicly confronted Tom, and demanded me to admit that I've never loved him, and that I was leaving him for you. But Jay, it wasn't true! You have to know it isn't. I did admit that I loved you in front of him, and that I never loved him. But I changed my mind a little while later because I didn't want him to take his money and leave me. You have to understand Jay, even though it's too late for you to understand now. I do love you, but I had to love him too because when he said that you were affiliated with organized crime, I knew that that kind of money never lasts. I couldn't be with someone who's money wasn't secure, and wasn't honest. You weren't born into the life, Jay. That kind of money never lasts.

Love,

Daisy

**Oh that grace, oh that body, oh that face, makes me wanna party. He's my Sun, he makes me shine like diamonds**

Dear Jay,

_I_ was driving, Jay. _I_ was driving the night that Myrtle died. Your love for me was the death of you. You took the blame; you covered up for me. But Tom was nice to me after that. He didn't yell at me, and I felt comfortable with him. You had to know I couldn't just run away with you. Nothing is that simple. You may argue that it is, but I've got a hundred reasons why it could never have happened. We were young, Jay- young and foolish. You can't possibly hold that against me.

He killed you; Myrtle's husband. He thought you killed his wife, and so he shot you while you were floating in the pool, and then shot himself. Of course I couldn't come, Jay. Tom demanded we leave town before the funeral, not that I was going to attend anyway. I could never see you like that. You died because you were obsessed with the past, Jay. You couldn't let me go. You were murdered pursuing your dream, but I hope to see you in heaven. I promise I'll be with you in heaven.

Love,

Daisy

She placed both of their letters on his grave, and with a sad smile, walked away while clutching Gatsby's letters tightly in her hand. She would never return to his grave ever again.

**Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?**


End file.
